Broken Glass: Chapter One
by lushiouslivyrya
Summary: A Charmed story about the destoryed family of Piper and Leo. Piper and Leo are killed by their own son, Chris disappears with his Uncle and Melinda is left in care homes.


Broken Glass-Chapter One

**[Setting: Noah and Sandra Bennett's doorstep. Noah opens the door and sees a baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. She has a note on her. Noah picks up the note and reads it]**

**Noah (reading the note): **Her nam is Mel. Chris

**[Noah picks up the baby girl, and takes her in to his wife.]**

**[Setting: The Bennett's kitchen. Sandra is sitting down with two small children. The one is a girl with** **blond hair and her younger brother is eating cereal.]**

**Sandra: **Noah! Where did you get that baby? Who does it belong to?

**Noah: **Her name is Mel. I found her on the doorstep, she came with this note. Here.

**[Noah hands his wife the note. The young children are looking at their dad holding the baby.]**

**[Opening Theme and Credits]**

**Claire: **Who's baby is it Daddy?

**Noah: **I don't know Claire-Bear.

**Sandra: **I think a small child left this. Judging by they've put nam instead of name and it's quite messy writing. Oh, the poor things. They must have such bad parents that he wanted to protect her. We need to find this Chris, oh and the parents-so they can be stopped.

**Noah: **I'll call the police. She looks only a few days old. She's so small.

**Sandra: **Here, I'll take her. The poor thing, don't worry Baby. Sandra will find big brother Chris.

**[Noah hands Mel to Sandra and pulls out his mobile, he then dills 911.]**

**Noah (on phone): **Hello, yes I need the police and possibly a doctor...I just found a baby on my doorstep...No a small child seems to of left her here...She looks only a few doors old...Yes, it's 18 Wall Street...Of course...thank you.

**[Noah puts his phone back into his pocket.]**

**Noah: **Police and an ambulance is coming.

**Sandra: **An Ambulance? Why?

**Noah: **Just to make sure she's alright. I wonder what Mel is short for?

**Sandra: **Mel. It could be shorter for Melinda, Melanie, Melody, Melina, or Melisa.

**Noah: **I guess so.

**[Then there is a knock on the door.]**

**Noah: **I'll get it. That must be the police.

**[Noah goes to answer the door and then returns with two police men and a doctor.]**

**Sandra: **Hello, here is little Mel. Poor thing, she is freezing.

**Doctor: **Let me take a look at her.

**Police Man 1: **You say that she was left on your doorstep Mr. Bennett? Do you know anyone that has just had a baby? Maybe that could link us to her parents.

**Noah: **No, she was just there. I haven't got a clue who she is or where she came from. Apart from that her name is Mel.

**Police Man 2: **How do you know what her name is, Mr. Bennett?

**Noah: **The note that came with her. Um, here it is. I think a small child has written it.

**[Noah passed them the note. Police Man 2 takes it, and studies it.]**

**Police Man 2: **Yes, a young child. About five or six, maybe a little older, but no older then seven.

**Police Man 1: **No one has reported a missing child, and without a surname I don't know how we can track Chris down, other than going door-to-door. Do you know any Chris?

**Noah: **No, I don't. What will happen to the baby, to Mel now?

**Doctor: **She seems fine but we need to have her looked at, at a hospital. From there, well Social Services will need to be informed.

**Sandra: **And then what?

**Police Man 1: **Whatever Social Services find best for her.

**Noah: **Will she be alright?

**Police Man 2: **She will fine.

-16 years later-

**[Setting: Melinda, now called Melanie Bennett is packing her bags as she gets ready to live in another Care Home. The sung Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood is heard in the back ground.]**

**[Melanie hears a knock at the door.]**

**Melanie: **Come in.

**Ellen: **Mel, Sweetie are you ready to go?

**Melanie: **Nearly. I'll be down in a minute, okay?

**Ellen: **Hurry up then, you can't be late.

**Melanie: **Sure.

**[Ellen leaves the room, and Melanie throws in some t-shirts and her diary. She zips her suitcase shut and walks down stairs.]**

**[Ellen is waiting for her at the bottom.]**

**Ellen: **Is that everything?

**Melanie: **Yeah, yeah that's everything.

**[Ellen and Melanie get into the car and drive off. The driver looks sacred as some people in black hoods look at our car. Melanie looks at them.]**

**Hooded Man 1: **That's her. Melinda Halliwell.

**Hooded Man 2: **She's a powerful witch? Then why live how she does?

**Hooded Man 3: **She doesn't know. She's been raised in 'Homes' her whole life. Christopher left her on someone's doorstep, but not even they wanted her. She probably doesn't know she has powers. She's in the dark.

**Hooded Man 4: **No, but she has already killed some of our demons. Fool, of course she knows. I don't know why Wyatt doesn't have her killed.

**Hooded Man 2: **Are you forgetting it was the death of mother and aunts that brought Wyatt to us. So no one would hurt Chris, or that little girl.

**Hooded Man 1: **Our mission for sixteen years has been to find her, and now we have what do we do? Tell him, or kill her?

**Hooded Man 3: **Show her. Show her the death of her mother, her aunts-even Prue, Chris leaving her on the doorstep, all her homes, all the evil people she has meet.

**Hooded Man 2: **All of the bad, none of the good.

**Hooded Man 4: **A good idea, if it has the affect we want it to.

**Hooded Man 1: **If we fail, we kill her and tell Wyatt that we still haven't found her yet.

**Hooded Man 3: **She has the power to deflect, she has to let us in.

**Hooded Man 2: **That can be done.

**[Setting: A white bare room. Melanie is unpacking her bag. A tear is running down her cheeks. She has a thick black blind pulled down on the window.]**

**[One of the hooded man appeared into her room. Melanie turned around.]**

**Melanie: **Who are you and what do you want?

**Hooded Man: **Ahh little Melinda Halliwell, it's good to meet you.

**Melanie: **My name is Melanie, Melanie Bennett. And if you work for-

**Hooded Man: **Wyatt? Yes I do work for big brother Wyatt. What are you going to do?

**Melanie: **Think you're so tough? Because your big brother took over San Francisco? Well you're not, not one bit.

**[Melanie held out her hand in front of the hooded man.]**

**Melanie: **Demon!

**[Melanie telekinetically orbed the demon into the wall.]**

**Melanie: **Don't move. Or you will be sorry.

**Hooded Man: **Melinda I know your scared. What brother could do this to his sister, his little baby sister?

**Melanie: **Wyatt isn't my brother so I think you're mistaken. Now I want you leave either go yourself or I will make you.

**Hooded Man: **No Melinda, I'm not mistaken. You have such an evil brother. I'm only telling you this because I don't want to work for Wyatt. He turned so evil and such a young age-he was six when he killed your parents. Didn't want you or your brother Chris either. I have a daughter your age-such a beautiful thing...please Melinda you know you can trust me. You're the only one who can stop him being evil.

**Melanie: **No, no this can't be true...I-I'm just-

**Hooded Man: **I know it's hard to take in, I could show you, but you deflection stops me. You have such a unique gift you know, the power to deflect powers, objects and people. You need to let me in. Then I can show you everything.

**Melanie: **How would you do that?

**Hooded Man: **I have a rare form of telepathy, I can use people's minds to show them their memories-even the ones they have forgotten. Sort of like what some soothsaylers can do. But with your deflection, you have to let me in, to take down your deflection shields. Will you do that?

**Melanie: **Okay...but only so I can see the truth for myself.

**Hooded Man: **Close your eyes, and stay very calm.

**[Melanie did as she was told, and the Hooded Man placed his hand on her head.]**

**[Setting: The Halliwell Manor. Melinda is a baby and is laying on the floor, with Piper. An angry six year old Wyatt is sitting on the sofa, with a happy five year old Chris. Leo is sitting next to Wyatt talking to Piper.]**

**Leo: **You don't need to worry, your great at a job.

**Piper: **I know, I know it's just...it's harder than I thought to run Charming. And with three kids it's a lot harder. And this one is so demanding.

**Leo: **You can do it Piper, you can do anything.

**Piper: **Thanks Leo, you're really sweet.

**Wyatt: **You're so stupid.

**[Wyatt punches Chris on the arm.]**

**Chris: **Hey!

**Leo: **Wyatt don't hit your brother!

**Wyatt: **Don't care. Your stupid too.

**Piper: **Wyatt don't talk to your father like that. Say sorry to him and your brother.

**Wyatt: **No!

**[Wyatt started to scream and electrocuted his mother. Piper fell to the ground. Melinda starts to cry and Chris orbs over to her. Her orbs her out of the room just as Leo threw fire balls at Leo.]**

**Chris: **Wy no!

**Wyatt: **Leave! Go away! Leave!

**[A scared looking Chris orbs out of the room, leaving Wyatt there with a now dead Piper and Leo.]**

**[Setting: Chris is walking though a street. He has tears running down his face and is holding Melinda and a piece of paper in his arms. He turns to a street that has a child' bike outside and leaves his sister and the paper on the doorstep.]**

**Chris: **Sorry Mel, but he might hurt you. I'll come back when he stops. Bye.

**[Chris orbs away, leaving his sister on the doorstep.]**

**[The Hooded Man removes his hands from Melanie's head, and Melanie opens her eyes.]**

**Melanie: **Oh my, y-you were right. He killed my parents-he killed his own parents.

**Hooded Man: **He also killed both your aunts, and you cousin Pandora. He left your cousins Prue with her dad-your Uncle Coop who live with your brother. Henry has been missing ever since the death of his wife and daughter-no one really knows what happened to his other daughter. She may have died with her twin sister.

**Melanie: **I-I got to find Chris. Where does my Uncle Coop live?

**Hooded Man: **I'm sorry I don't know, they went into hiding somewhere.


End file.
